Green
by HeartofInk22500
Summary: Fiyero's daughter wants to know why she's green, like her mother. Really crappy, probably OOC, Fiyeraba stuff. THIS is the crap that happens when I force myself to write during writer's block. You have been warned.


**Just a silly little one-shot. That's all. Really boring and probably OOC, but I haven't been writing very well lately, anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

That question had definitely caught Fiyero off-guard. He stared curiously as his daughter while biting his lip, before he finally found words, "Isn't that a question you should ask your mother?"

"I tried," she confessed, "She just went silent and walked away."

"What even brought it up, Nevie?"

"Aren't I entitled to wonder why I'm green?" she stated, putting her hands on her hips and quirking a brow. Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle— it seemed like such an Elphaba thing to do. Although she'd never admit to it, she picked up quite a few habits from Glinda during Shiz—habits that their daughter eventually copied. The amusement faded for a moment, and they both stood in silence. Neviw began to wonder if this was a subject she should never have brought up.

Finally, he spoke.

"You really want to know why?"

Nevie nodded vigorously, her dark brown eyes glowing. She had her mother's chocolate colored irises, and his sandy blonde hair. And of course—Elphaba's green. While she wasn't as emerald as Elphaba, her skin was merely tinted a pale green, but still—she was green. And for fifteen years, she had been green. After Liir had been born, and when Elphaba finally found a way to turn Fiyero back to a human, they settled down in Arulla, and started a family. When Nevie was born, Elphaba lost it. Her daughter was green—and while Fiyero didn't mind and a five year old Liir thought it was cool, Elphaba felt as though she cursed her daughter.

"Yes, dad, I _really_ want to know."

"Sit," Fiyero mumbled, motioning to the edge of the bed. She complied, and he knelt down in front of her, "Genevieve, you're green because you're lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes," he repeated, "_very_ lucky."

"But mom always says…," the girl didn't even finish her sentence, for the look in her father's eyes told her not to. "Your mother has been lied to her entire life. People told her that her green skin was ugly and scary—but in reality, they were all jealous."

"Jealous?" Nevie asked, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Why?"

"Because the green was what made her so beautiful, and so unique. The girls wished they could be as pretty as her and the boys were upset she didn't want to be with them. So they treated her badly because they were jealous. The green is beautiful, and you were lucky enough to get it from your mother. She's lucky, you're lucky."

"Mom's right."

His brow furrowed, "About what?"

"You are cheesy."

His chuckled lightly, "I suppose so, but it's true. Your mother is beautiful on her own, but the green makes her special. It only adds to the beauty." For a moment, he was silent, staring at his daughter before he spoke up again, "What do you think about the green?"

"I think it's… strange," Nevie confessed, looking at the floor, "but… in a good way. I mean, there's nothing wrong with green, at least not to me. But I don't see it as beautiful."

"Try looking at things in another way, then," Fiyero grinned, "you'd be surprised."

Finally, she nodded, "I guess you're right. I mean, mom really is pretty. The green makes her different, but… not a _bad_ different." She smiled brightly, "I am lucky, huh?"

"Yes, yes you really are."

The teen threw her arms around her father, hugging him and planting kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, dad!" she mused before skipping from the room. Fiyero couldn't help but grin, "Much easier to convince than Elphaba…"

"And why would you lie like that?"

He hadn't expected her to be there, so when her voice echoed in the room he jumped, turning to face his wife, "It wasn't lying, Fae…"

"The green is _not_ beautiful, Yero…"

"It is _more_ than beautiful, Fae," he protested, "and whoever has been telling you otherwise needs to reconsider their life decisions."

"All of Oz?"

"They all trusted the Wizard," he quipped, "they don't know anything, anyway." She couldn't help but grin, and Fiyero continued, "Fae, you're beautiful. More than just beautiful. You're like an angel—,"

"Stop being cheesy," she groaned, fighting her smile. He just smirked and pressed on, "Cheesy, but true. Sure, maybe the green is a bit strange at first—,"

"A bit?"

"Stop interrupting," he whined, a playful pout finding its way to his lips. Elphaba smirked in response, but stayed silent, and the prince continued, "It may make people do a double take, but it is undeniably gorgeous when people stop being so uptight and small-minded. And Nevie? She _is_ lucky, Fae. Because she's beautiful, just like you. Green and all."

"Really now?" she said flatly, but Fiyero could hear the falter in her voice.

"Yes, really… the green is pretty, and it's beautiful on you… I wouldn't lie."

"No," she repeated, "you'd just look at things in another way." But she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

He didn't have a chance to insist farther before a familiar pair of lips pressed against his own, and an all too craved spark rushes through him. He returned it with a bit more fervor, and upon seeing a challenge, Elphaba quickly complied.

Oz, he loved her. Green and all.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Woop.**


End file.
